<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut up, bard! by dat_carovieh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743595">Shut up, bard!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh'>dat_carovieh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PWP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Jaskier is a Brat, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Tied Hands, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, blowjob, bratty Jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt wants some silence, Jaskier figures, Geralt should make him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PWP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut up, bard!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We are assuming they are in an established relationship, they did this before and they absolutely have a safe word.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a long day and Geralt felt so relieved to finally be in the inn and get some rest. They have had a nice hot bath to relax their muscles. Jaskier had gone down to get them some food so they could eat in peace without the noise of strangers. Right when Geralt finished getting dressed the bard returned with a tray filled with some nice food. Jaskier put down the tray, stepped next to Geralt and fondly stroked his hair. Geralt briefly closed his eyes with a little smile. The food had been good,<br/>
not extraordinary, but good.</p><p>After they finished eating, Geralt laid back on the bed they shared, while Jaskier was leaning against him, strumming his lute and singing. Geralt grumbled slightly.<br/>
“Can you shut up, Jask?” he asked, putting a hand against his forehead. It was not that he didn’t like Jaskier singing, but right now he wanted some silence.</p><p>“But how should I sing about your great adventures if I can’t compose new songs?”<br/>
Jaskier turned back to his lute, humming a melody and singing a couple of words, trying how they sounded.<br/>
“Jaskier, just a bit of silence, please,” complained Geralt.<br/>
Jaskier turned around and looked at the Witcher grinning. “Make me.” A rush of heat shot through Geralt’s body from the implications of these words.<br/>
With one quick motion Geralt got up from the bed and easily pulled Jaskier with him. He took the lute from him and placed it on the ground.<br/>
“What was that?”<br/>
“I said, if you want me to shut up you have to make me,” Jaskier repeated with innocent eyes, Geralt knew, where an absolute lie. Geralt shoved Jaskier back against the wall. The force against his back pushed all the air out of Jaskier’s lungs and as he had collected himself again Geralt was pressed against him and kissed him hard. Jaskier grinned a little in that kiss. It was so easy to provoke Geralt into being dominant. He tried to wrap his arms around Geralt, but the Witcher grabbed his wrists and held Jaskier’s arms over his head a wave of arousal went through his body. Geralt’s crotch pressed against his and he could feel that Geralt was already hard like himself. Jaskier let out a little moan which seemed to turn on Geralt even more. He let go of Jaskier’s arms and started to undress him quickly. Jaskier let him do it without struggle and even helped, there would be plenty of time to be the unhelpful brat, he loved to be, to make Geralt being so dominant. After completely undressing Jaskier, Geralt pressed him back against the wall and kissed him dominantly. With a smirk, Jaskier bit Geralt’s lip. Geralt pulled back, breathing heavily and looked at Jaskier with hungry eyes.<br/>
“You are being naughty,” he said and pulled Jaskier away from the wall back to the bed and pushed him down. Jaskier was now laying face down on the bed, his hands were held behind his back by Geralt.<br/>
“You stay here,” he ordered and let go of Jaskier’s hands. But Jaskier absolutely did not feel like obeying, it would not be as much fun. If Geralt wanted him to stay on the bed he should have held him there. He got up and looked with a provoking look in his face at Geralt who had just gotten some cloths out of his bag.<br/>
“I told you to <em>stay</em>,” Geralt growled and stepped close to Jaskier. Every human would have backed off,<br/>
when Geralt would stand so close and look like that. But not Jaskier, he had never feared Geralt, there was simply no reason. Yes he started shaking, but that had absolutely nothing to do with fear.</p><p>“Yes, you told me but I might need a little more motivation,” he said and gently stroked Geralt’s cheek. Geralt grabbed the hand that was hovering next to his face.<br/>
“I see,” he whispered and turned Jaskier around, twisted the arm behind the bard’s back in the same motion. And then he pushed him back on the bed and tied his hands together behind his back. He sat down on Jaskier’s butt, pinning him to the bed with his weight. “So,” Geralt said, and leaned down “Since there is no point in telling you what to do,” he grabbed a hand full of Jaskier’s hair and yanked it back. Making Jaskier moan loudly. “I will simply make you my bitch.”</p><p>Desperate for something to hold on to, Jaskier grabbed the cloth that was binding his hands together. He could feel the warm body sitting on his arse, Geralt dick pressed against his back, as he was leaning down. His own dick pressed between himself and the bed, he tried to move, desperately looking for some relief and be it only by humping the fucking bed. But the weight on top of him didn’t allow any movement.</p><p>“I believe, I’m the one, who decides, when you move,” Geralt growled and Jaskier started to struggle more. How was it possible for the Witcher to turn him on like that with just a couple of words. The weight lifted from his bottom and he immediately began grind against the sheets. A loud slap and a burn on his butt cheek followed.</p><p>“I told you, <em>I</em> decide, when you move,” Geralt said. Jaskier groaned loudly and bit his lip.</p><p>“What a little whore you are, getting turned on by being tied up and spanked.” Geralt pulled Jaskier’s butt up so he was on his knees, but since his hands were still bound behind his back, he couldn’t push himself up and his face stayed pressed to the bed. It was so frustrating, he only wanted Geralt to finally touch him.</p><p>“Geralt, Geralt, Geralt, “ he pressed out between his heavy breathes. Geralt leaned over him again, pressing his dick against Jaskier’s butt.</p><p>“Yes, my little whore, what is it?” Geralt asked innocently.</p><p>“Please touch me.”</p><p>“Yes, I could do that, or I could let you suck my dick and watch how you get more and more desperate until you beg me to fuck you.” Geralt explained, moving his dick against Jaskier’s butt.</p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier moaned desperately. Geralt got up and moved to the front of the bard. He pulled Jaskier’s head from the sheets and sat down in front of him. Jaskier was looking at his dick hungry. Yes, he wanted to be touched, he wanted to be fucked, but he also wanted to have that huge dick in his mouth, nearly choking him. Quickly he closed his lips around it and began to suck. Geralt moaned and moved his fingers through Jaskier’s hair.</p><p>“If you do it good, I will fuck you,” he promised and Jaskier moved his head further down, taking as much of Geralt’s dick as he could, moving his experienced tongue around, making the Witcher moan again and again. He knew exactly how to drive the Witcher crazy. It tasted so good, manly like Geralt, he loved the way Geralt tasted.</p><p>Geralt had his fingers tangled in Jaskier’s hair, pulling the head up and pushing it back down until Jaskier made a small choking notice. Than he pulled him up completely and looked at him softly. “I’m sorry,” he muttered and stroked Jaskier’s cheek. He couldn’t believe how good Jaskier looked right now, his mouth slightly open, the lips red, hair hanging in his face and heavily panting. But Jaskier smiled at him. “It’s alright”, he said. The way Geralt was always immediately concerned was so sweet. Geralt took Jaskier’s face between his hands and kissed him, shoving his tongue into Jaskier’s mouth and biting on his lower lip, which made Jaskier moan.</p><p>“I think, you’ve been good and deserve a little treat. How about my dick in your ass?” Geralt asked. These words sent a shiver down Jaskier’s back, his legs suddenly felt weak and he collapsed back on the bed, making an effort, to still put his ass up, like an invitation. “I didn’t hear an answer,” Geralt commented.</p><p>“Yes. Please. Fuck me,” Jaskier moaned. Since his hands were still bound behind his back, his face was pressed into the mattress. With a slap on Jaskier’s ass Geralt got up. Jaskier couldn’t see what he did, he could only assume, Geralt was getting the oil. Just a few moments later, he could feel the mattress move behind him, as Geralt was kneeling down between his legs. Seconds later, he felt a hard and hot dick, pressing against his entrance. Geralt moved annoyingly slow, in response Jaskier tried to move his ass back.</p><p>“Will you stay still,” Geralt scolded and grabbed Jaskier’s hip to hold him in place. Painfully slow he entered. Jaskier was shifting inpatient. He wanted to feel filled out by Geralt, wanted that dick deep inside of him. When he finally felt Geralt completely inside himself, he moaned relieved, but of course, the Witcher was not done torturing him and started to pull out as slow as he entered.</p><p>“Geralt please,” he groaned.</p><p>“Yes? What do you want?”</p><p>“Please fuck me,” Jaskier begged.</p><p>“But I am fucking you,” Geralt answered, pretending to be clueless. Jaskier groaned in frustration.</p><p>“Fuck me hard and fast, please.”</p><p>With one fast movement, Geralt thrust back into him, he grabbed Jaskier’s hair and pulled it back.</p><p>“I told you, I’d make you beg for it.” Jaskier could hear his grin. And finally, he got fucked the way he loved it, fast and rough from behind, Geralt pulling his hair. He closed his eyes, completely giving in to the sensation, moaning Geralt’s name loudly again and again. Until Geralt pulled him up, so he was kneeling upright in front of him. Geralt’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. And then finally he felt Geralt’s hand around his dick. The warmth nearly drove him crazy. He could not help himself but thrusting into the hand, which grabbed tighter around his dick and began to move hard and quick.</p><p>“Geralt, I’m close,” he moaned as Geralt bit into his neck.</p><p>“Then come for me, my little whore,” he hummed into Jaskier’s ear. The deep voice finally pushed him over the edge and came in Geralt’s hand. He would have collapsed on the bed if Geralt wouldn’t have held him up. Within seconds he felt the warm cum inside of him and heard Geralt growl. They both fell forward exhausted.</p><p>“Geralt?” Jaskier asked still panting.</p><p>“Hmm?” Geralt hummed, clearly getting comfortable on his back.</p><p>“Could you maybe…?” he asked, wiggling his still bound hands, that were now trapped uncomfortably between his back and Geralt chest.</p><p>“Oh sorry,” Geralt murmured and moved away, pulling out of Jaskier in that motion. He removed the cloth that had bond Jaskier’s hands and the bard stretched his arms. As much as he enjoyed being tied up, it became a little uncomfortable after a while. Geralt had laid down next to him and pulled him into his arms. Jaskier happily snuggled up to him. “I love you,” he said against Geralt’s chest.</p><p>“I love you too, my little lark.” Jaskier chuckled.</p><p>“So, I’m not your little whore anymore?” he asked amused.</p><p>“You can be my little whore whenever you want,” Geralt answered, also chuckling and ruffling Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier looked up to Geralt and saw him smile fondly. Geralt didn’t smile to often but most of the time it was when he was looking at the bard. It made Jaskier feel warm and fuzzy, as he leaned forward to kiss Geralt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would greatly appreciate any constructive feedback, since English is not my first language and it's my first time writing porn in English.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>